Fall to Darkness
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Part three of the Chaos Theory saga. Eggman is locked up, but Eggman Nega is now out to get them. His technologies overthrow the heroes until he reveals his true identity...
1. Humpty Dumpty

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Humpty Dumpty**_

"No way you're getting away from me THIS time, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggmans new EggBeater prototype extended a mighty iron fist Sonics direction. Our speedy blue hedgehog veered to his right, then grabbed the cord and let Eggman pull him in. Just as Sonic was only a few feet away, he leapt off the back of its hand and landed a solid spin into the machines visor. As he bounced off, the enraged doctor began to rapid-fire bullets of raw plasma at him, but Sonic used another homing attack to land another blow to the crack in his visor. Sonic rebounded once again and gave Eggman his signature smirk, then began to land homing attack after homing attack in rapid succession, extending the crack in his visor. "Get off of my machine!" The Dr swung his mighty metal arm at him and slammed Sonic into the ground. Our blue blur bounced backwards and took his ground.

"What's wrong Eggman? Did your glasses break?" Sonic stood still and a blue aura charged around him, building up to its fullest level. Eggman stared in horror and began to rapid-fire plasma bullets again, then unleashed his array of missiles. Sonic smirked and disappeared in a blue flash, streaking over to his left and around Eggmans mech to its back. "Heeeere's SONIC!" The Blue Blur leapt over the great machines back and spun his heel into the crack on his visor, shattering the glass and leaving Eggman completely open.

"NO! This cant happen! I Wont let you take me!" Eggman opened the chest compartment to the mech and began to charge all the batteries power into one beam as a last resort, grabbing Sonics ankle and holding him in front of the opening. "This is it for you hedgehog…. So long, Sonic!" It seemed to look as all was lost. But Eggman wouldn't have suspected one thing. Sonic closed his eyes and the all-powerful Chaos Emeralds appeared around him and let out their holy glow. As the seven light began to spin, Sonic started to glow a bright gold. As his spines aimed for the skies, Super Sonic emerged and the metal monstrosities arms were blown off, and as the beam was released, Super Sonic was unaffected by its power.

"That all Eggman? Looks like this is finally it for you." Super Sonic flew over to the cockpit and lifted him out of the seat, hovering twenty feet above the ground. "This time, I'm taking you where you belong." Sonic flickered away in a flash of golden light with Chaos Control and appeared outside the G.U.N. Headquarters.

"No! I wont go there! I'm not going to jail!" Eggman continued to squirm and writhe, incapable of escaping the mighty grasp of Super Sonic.

"Sorry Doc, But you're finished. This is the LAST time you'll be trying to take over the world." Sonic flew into the front gate and all the way back to the holding cells, tossing him into a level five cell. The Egg has finally fallen and cracked. The other great heroes, all of them, from Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, to Vector, Charmy, Big, and Cream, all lined up behind Sonic to watch as their longest opponent was finally put behind bars. Sonic slowly powered down and stepped up beside Amy as the force field covered the cell. "Goodbye Eggman…. And good riddance." As Sonic turned around to the others and gave Amy a quick kiss, the entire entourage of heroes cheered out in an uproar of excitement, and the entire G.U.N. army with them. Eggman was finished.

But another evil lurks in the shadows deep within one of the doctors bases…

"Its is once again time…. For the rise of Eggman Nega!"


	2. A New Evil?

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Evil?**_

It had been two months since Eggman was finally incarcerated, and the world had been in perfect peace. Silver and Blaze had gotten a home together in Solleanna, and found that they had bought land over a natural hot spring, which they soon turned into a public spa, owned and run by Blaze. Shadow and Rouge finally got back together and Shadow decided to accept his immortality, and that he shouldn't let it ruin his life. Knuckles and Shade had been married for a few months, and couldn't be happier, finally taking time off of their duties as the guardians, since there wasn't any evil they had to worry about. Sonic and Amy had grown even closer, now deeply in love, traveling the world together in the hopes of finding the perfect place for them to live out the rest of their lives. It seemed the world could be in better condition. Little did they know that a new threat slowly emerged from his lair on the fateful day that would mark the worlds heroes falling to darkness….

Eggman Nega sat in his ancestors chair, marveling over his improvements on Eggmans technology. Every last machine had been improved ten fold, and the army was ready. "Only a few steps to be taken first…" The new doctor pressed a keys and a battalion was deployed from his fleet, headed toward the location of his most powerful threat: Sonic.

Sonic himself was running through the rolling hillsides outside Spagonia, in search of a nice plot for their new home. As he ran through an apple orchard, picking a fresh one as he ran by, he noticed something headed toward him from the sky. At first, Sonic thought that Striker or Tails was looking for him, but as they got closer, Sonic realized that the oncoming mass was a fleet of flying Eggsoldiers. "What?!" Sonic quickly dodged left as one of them came crashing down on top of him, barely getting out of the way. Sonic tumbled to his feet and began evasive maneuvers, sidestepping each soldier as it landed. Sonic looked back at his opponents, unable to comprehend why he was being attacked by Eggmans machines, while Eggman himself was in jail. While looking back, Sonic ran head first into the leg of a very familiar machine. It was the same prototype Sonic had fought two months before, when he finally captured Eggman. But there was a new pilot, one that Sonic knew all too well. "Eggman Nega!"

"Oooh, hello Sonic! How long has it been in your time? Its only been a few months for me. Time travel can be so confusing…" Eggman Negas mech rose into the air and towered over Sonic, all weapons armed. Sonic looked up into the cockpit, finally getting serious. Eggman Nega suspected Sonic would be prepared for a fight. The holy Chaos Emeralds, seven lights of the Earth, suddenly appeared around Sonic in a flash of sacred light.

"This is it Nega… you're joining your ancestor!" The Chaos Emeralds spun around him and in a flash of golden light, Sonics spines sprang into the air and aimed to the heavens, fur turning golden yellow, eyes flashing red. Super Sonic flew before the metal monstrosity and gave the pilot an stern stare. "Its over."

Before Sonic knew what had happened, seven pillars rose from underneath the ground and surrounded him, and Sonics efforts to escape the magnetic field were useless. He was trapped, and Eggman Nega had succeeded in the first phase of his plans. "Thank you for the donation, Sonic. Your data will supply me with all the power I need to build the ultimate machine!" Sonics power was quickly and entirely drained, and as the magnetic field was deactivated, Sonic fell to the ground powerless, unable to move an inch. Sonic had been defeated. Eggman Nega called over his soldiers to finish Sonic off as he flew into the distance, leaving him behind to die.

Sonic had no way out. The Eggsoldiers surrounded him and raised their mighty fists, prepared to slowly beat him to death. Sonic closed his eyes and waited, not afraid to go out like this. But Sonic had a guardian angel that day. Just before the first attack made contact, a mighty hammer swung down on the soldier who threw the first punch and left it as scrap. "Keep away from my Sonic!" Amy Rose swung her Piko Piko Hammer once again, throwing several of them machines off their feet. "Sonic, we have to get out of here!" Amy quickly collected the Chaos Emeralds and used what little power they had left to warp space and time and make their escape.

Why had Nega not ensured Sonics destruction? And what is this Ultimate Machine? It seems there's something beyond the heroes eyes in this plot…


	3. Holding Back

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Holding Back**_

Sonic and Amy appeared on Angel Island by the Master Emerald, Sonic laying on the ground unconscious, Amy trying to help him up. Knuckles and Shade both saw their appearance and let out a quick gasp "Sonic!" As they ran over, Knuckles grabbed a G.U.N. communicator that was attached to a pillar near the altar. "Amy, what happened?" Knuckles knelt over Sonic and lifted him over his shoulder.

"I don't know. It looked like Eggman robots were attacking him, and the one in the cockpit of the EggBeater looked just like Eggman!" Amy looked into Sonics closed eyes, worried that they may be facing something beyond their comprehension. Knuckles stared and started into a cold sweat.

"Eggman?… That's impossible! He's in the G.U.N. jail!" Knuckles turned on the communicator and accessed the generals screens. "General, Eggman's still in captivity, isn't he?" The General nodded and showed live footage of the doctor sitting alone in his cell. "Ok……. Keep an eye out General. There's a new enemy on the loose, and he's worse than Eggman." Knuckles shut off the communicator and looked back at Sonic, who was still out cold. Shade slowly stood up and walked over to the Master Emerald.

"Its time to call the others…. This is gonna be a fight for all of us. Shade lay a hand on the great gem and a beam of green light shot into the sky. Miles away, Tails the Fox could see the light from his workshop, and called the others. Silver and Blaze dropped all business for the day and bolted to the Island, Striker was already flying overhead when the light was released, and Shadow, Rouge, and Omega got the news from the general. The greatest of the heroes were on their way, and as they showed to find Sonic defeated, they knew this wouldn't be easy. Sonic awakened soon after everyone had gathered around him, and after a few moments of confusion, staring lazy eyed at the circle of friends around him, he quickly sat up and shouted the identity of their new foe.

"Eggman Nega!" Sonic instantly shut his eyes and flinched, grabbing his chest, holding in a yell of pain. Silver and Blaze gasped slightly, while the others seemed to be unphased. Silver stared at the others, as if to say he was impressed by their bravery.

"Guys… you have no clue what Eggman Nega is capable of! His technology is at least ten times greater that Eggmans! His plots are much more successful as well. Every plot he's had so far, he's come back in time, and we needed your help to struggle and defeat him!" Silver stopped pleading for a moment and looked over to Shadow, who seemed entirely calm.

"We've dealt with Eggman Nega before… so what if he has a good plan this time? We'll beat him like always. Its what we do…" Shadows words slightly surprised everyone, but they all nodded in agreement, knowing they all had to stand fast and take action, and defeat him at all costs. No matter what. Sonic slowly tried to stand up, Amy holding him up a bit, but Sonic gained his balance and stepped forward slightly.

"But there's one issue….. He's human. He hasn't killed. We cant go overboard and kill him, remember that." Shadow gave Sonic a stern look and got in his face

"I may have agreed to be part of this team, but I never agreed to listen to all of your rules. I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, including kill. And you can't do a damned thing to stop me Sonic." Shadow turned away and walked off, the rest of Team Dark following, Rouge trying to comfort Shadow and clear his head. Sonic only stared, not sure what to say. Maybe he has been doing things wrong this whole time. They wouldn't have needed to stop Eggman so many times if they had just gotten rid of him. He wouldn't have to hold back and slow down the entire fight if he didn't hold back. Sonic walked over to the altar and sat down, trying to clear his own head and get a hold of what he's been doing all these years. Amy stepped over and sat next to him, hugging Sonic tightly, clearly worried.

"Sonic hunny…. Ignore Shadow. You know how he is. Just give him time, and he'll cool down." Amy hugged him a bit tighter and kissed his cheek, trying her best to cheer him up. Sonic slowly looked up into her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Amy…" Sonic hugged her back and all his cares melted away, back to his old self, but to exhausted to fight yet.

It seems that the heroes have their hands full again, and this time, by another human foe. But what is Nega planning? And can the really stand up to machines ten times more powerful than their former foes? Only time will tell, and the wait shall not be very long…..


	4. Immortality

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Immortality**_

Shadow the Hedgehog stood on the edge of a cliff, staring into the distance, brooding over his latest conflict with Sonic. Rouge had decided that it was best to leave him to his thoughts and calm down on his own. As he stared over the cliffside, Shadow pondered whether Sonic was right. ~I may have a license to kill…. But should I enforce it?…. The only beings I've ever killed were inhuman evil beasts…~ Shadow didn't have long to ponder this before a shadow was cast over him as he looked up, one of Eggmans old airships was flying overhead. Shadow growled and prepared to use Chaos Control to warp himself in, but to no avail. This ship had a barrier around it preventing chaos energy from going in or out without Eggman Negas permission. "Damnit…. Looks like I'll have to find another way in." Before Shadow could find a way in, an army of Eggsoldiers fell from the carrier and crashed to the ground behind him. "Rrrr….. You do NOT wanna mess with me today!" Shadow reached back and charged a mass of chaos energy into his hand, then fired an array of Chaos Spears to eliminate the front wave, and again for the second, but the third wave was entirely Eggshooters, which all fired on him at once, blasting Shadow off the edge of the cliff. As he fell, Shadow slowly opened his eyes, then glared up to the cliffs edge and growled, energy seeping from behind the rings on his wrists.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow warped space and time to reach the cliffs edge and a golden yellow aura surrounded him as he took off the two rings on his wrists, releasing his inner power. "This is the end for ALL of you!" Shadow began to skate forward, through the army, scrapping every machine he came in contact with. Before Shadow could skate ahead over a hundred feet, four cables flew out and clamps wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The one controlling the machine doing this was none other than Eggman Nega, staring him down with a toothy grin.

"Hello, Shadow. Mind if a do a little scan?" The machine began to copy Shadows infinite life system, as well as drain chaos energy from it, lessening his already dropped lifespan. Shadow was no longer immortal after so many times he took off the rings, but he still had about a million years left. "Thank you for the donation Shadow. I'll be seeing you all again soon." Nega dropped Shadow and flew off into the barrier, where Shadow couldn't reach. As Shadow lay on the ground, weakened and exhausted, the Soldiers slowly surrounded him, preparing to attack.

Shadow looked up and his stare alone could pierce through the steel hide of the Doctors machines. He began to glow red and his eyes washed out into pure white, a crimson red aura flickering with blood red lighting surrounded him, a power that would strike fear into the soldiers if they were flesh and blood. As his power built, Shadow rose into the air and curled himself up, his muscles tensing and reaching their limits. "Chaos…… BLAST!" A dome of power was unleashed that could be seen for miles, shining as bright as a star, burning down and crushing everything in its path. As the light faded, a crater surrounded Shadow that could have been a thousand feet wide. Shadow lay in the center, passed out from having over draining himself. Rouge and Omega had seen the blast and rushed over to aid him, but it was too late to stop Eggman Nega from escaping.

Its seems the battle was won, but the war is nowhere close to over. Eggman Negas "Ultimate Machine" is slowly coming into creation, ready to snuff out all the heroes in one swift strike…


	5. Power Outage

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Power Outage**_

"Oooh, Eggman Nega is gonna PAY for what he did to Shadow…" Rouge stormed away from the GUN infirmary, and out of the entire base, ranting about Shadows injuries. Omega tried to keep up, a bit slow due to his bulky arms. Shadow had been badly injured by the Eggsoldiers only a day before. His injuries would heal quickly, but for now, he was incapacitated. "When I get my hands on him, he'll get enough vampire outta me to drain all of New York!" Rouge punched a rock and left a crack, already out in the wastelands beyond the base.

"I'm with you Rouge. I've had enough of these vile machines…" Omega was still juggling the head of an Eggsoldier, watching it as it flipped through the air. "It would seem that he's targeting us all… and that could likely mean we're next…." Omega took a good look around, then held his arm out in front of Rouge to stop her. "We have company…." A moment after Omega said so, the army of Eggsoldiers turned off their cloaking devices and revealed themselves. The army slowly marched forward, all headed straight for the two warriors. An angered Rouge and a vengeful Omega both took their positions. "Ready Rouge?"

"Ready.." Omega reached out and grabbed Rouges back and legs, then spun around and threw her with all his force as Rouge threw herself into a drill kick, breaking through the front lines and ten ranks into the army. Omega then enlarged his right arm and charged into their ranks, breaking a larger opening and knocking over every soldier in his path, sending them crashing onto their backs in a domino effect. As the army fell, the Eggshooters began to fire on them and Rouge took a solid shot to her right cheek, causing her to bite her lip. Rouge looked on for a moment and wiped her mouth, blood wiping off onto her glove. "Now you've done it Nega…." A violet mist slowly spread from under her wings and across the battlefield, and on contact with each soldier, the energy from each one was drained entirely and the army began to fall to its knees. From a few hundred meters away, a safe distance from the mist, Eggman Nega was watching closely, light going of behind his glasses. "Energy draining ability copied and countered… and the invincible hide of Omega is already in my possession… " Eggman Nega climbed back into his Eggcraft and flew off, ignoring the loss of his battalion.

Rouge lay among the wreckage, exhausted from taking so much energy at once, passed out. Omega ran over to her picked Rouge up, then stared out into the distance, wondering if they really have what it takes to beat Eggman Nega. "You wont get away with this…"

From his cockpit, almost a mile away, Eggman Nega smirked and spoke to himself. "On the contrary Omega… You don't even know what I'm trying to get away with….."


	6. Oncoming Storm

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Oncoming Storm**_

Rouge had been hospitalized with Shadow, leaving two of the worlds greatest heroes out for the count. The remaining warriors were keeping a stern lookout for Eggman Nega, but he hadn't attacked a single city, town, or person yet. He had something big planned, but what? Striker flew through the jagged cliffsides of the Rockies, pondering this very question. "Nega….. Why have you returned?… You helped Chaos in he future, and now you've come back to take over?… It doesn't make any sense…" Only a few seconds of windy silence later, the sound of metal on stone rang out through the Rockies. " Eggbots!" Striker peered over the edge and stared down upon an army of Eggbots approaching up the mountain, apparently upgraded with clamps in their feet, allowing them to walk up walls, as well as masses of flying prototypes. "Looks like he's targeting us all…" Striker dove down from the peak and lightning struck from his right hand, trailing behind him like a comet. As he approached the machine swarm, he thrust out his arm and struck them all with the force of a storm packed into a single hand.

The Army began to fire upon him with everything they had, while Striker spun through the air pulling out every aerial maneuver he knew. The air forces dropped like flies as a static field was launched, overloading their batteries and leaving them useless. As the metal husks fell to the icy spires of stone beneath, the grounded army among then began to fire into the air, aiming for their elusive mobile target. "Just try me!" Striker dove down upon them line formation, and on the last second, he switched to spread-eagle, jolting himself upright and shooting across the army, just out of their reach. He then thrust down his legs and stomped into the army, crushing himself into the center of their ranks and took out the Chaos Emerald he had been entrusted with. "Here it comes……" A storm began overhead, created by a mass of chaos energy in the air. Striker knew that with this, he could easily finish the fight. The thunder began to rumble and a great bolt charged in the middle of the cloud. "SHOCKWAVE STORM!" At the moment he said this, the bolt struck down and impacted directly onto Striker, who drove his fist into the ground and released an electric pulse across the mountain, which shut down every machine in the army. It had fallen as quickly as it appeared.

"Hmhmhm… Very good Striker. You've grown quite strong since we last met." Eggman Nega was only a few yards away, floating in his ancestors favorite Eggpod. "Thank you for the donation. With your powers added on, my ultimate machine will only be that much more powerful!" Nega quickly flew away at supersonic speeds, far beyond anything Striker could keep up with.

"Damnit…" Striker sat on another rock at the foot of the mountain, trying to catch his breath. "This is bad….. Why didn't he take the Chaos Emerald?…."

It would seem that Eggman Nega has something entirely different from his ancestors plans in mind. What is this ultimate machine, and how many more powers will he take?


	7. Mind Over Metal

_**Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Mind over Metal**_

"Silver, are you ok?" Blaze the Cat sat down next to Silver, who had now been her lover for two years. Silver sat on a log by the lake in the Soleanna forest, his head down, deep in thought.

"What?… oh… yeah, I'm fine… its just.. Eggman Nega didn't give us a single rest in the future… And now he's back. And he's worse than ever… It'll take everything we've got to win…" Silver peered over the lake, and in its glistening surface, he saw the destroyed future ruled over by Chaos, and aided by Eggman Nega, and completely destroyed. That was what this world had to look forward to if Eggman Nega was not stopped. Blaze worriedly wrapped an arm around Silver and held him close, thinking the same thing. But before they had the time to relax, another shadow was cast over the lake. Silver and Blaze gazed into the skies to see an Eggcarrier flying overhead. They both got into position, Blazes claws extended, Silver glowing a faint green. The carrier dropped a massive battalion of Eggsoldiers, both foot soldiers and air soldiers. "Get ready Blaze… this is it. I'm not going to let him get any further!"

As the machines fell, Silver used his psychokinesis to levitate at least twenty of them, then fire them at each other, bolts flying in all directions. Now it was Blazes turn. She unleashed a wave of flames across the ground with one swift motion, but the machines were unphased, their metal armor made to resist flames. Blaze angrily leapt into the air and conjured a Pyro Claw over her head, swiping down upon a mass group of them. The superheated flames melted their joints together and overheated their batteries, causing them all to explode. The explosion threw Blaze backwards through the air, landing next to Silver in a heap as he threw the machines into each other with ease. "Blaze!" Silver quickly bent over and tried to wake her, but she was out cold. Silver slowly put her down and glared across the army, his aura building into a great light, visible across the lake. Some of the Eggsoldiers tried to keep marching toward their opponent, only to find themselves walking into an invisible wall only a few feet from Silver.

"You'll pay…" The invisible wall slowly began to glow as bright as Silver, and all of the machines in contact with it were lifted into the air by the same force. The soldiers slowly began to back up, seeing this as an opportunity to retreat, but there was no time left. "Psycho Shockwave!" the wall rapidly expanded across the field and over the lake, crushing every machine it made contact with. The army soon fell and there wasn't a single machine left standing. Silver then looked to the skies and leered at the carrier, but before he could board the carrier or attack the thrusters, he collapsed next to Blaze and lay there in a heap, all of his power drained.

"Mwuhahahahahaa……. Well well, Silver HAS gotten stronger… and now I have his and Blazes powers copied as well! These will come quite in handy… My Ultimate Machine will soon be born!" Eggman Nega turned away from the wreckage and flew the Eggcarrier away, back into space where he could be safe from any disturbances.

The Ultimate Machine is almost complete, and there are only four powers left for him to take. Wind, strength, earth, and most of all….


	8. Fallen Heroes

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Fallen Heroes**_

The Hero Trio stands guard at Angel Island, Knuckles once again fearing that the Master Emerald isn't safe. Sonic lay on the temple steps, lounging lazily as he always had during times such as these. Although Sonic seemed cool and collected on the outside, his thoughts race as fast as his legs. ~How could I lose to Eggbots? Is Nega really that much better than his old man?… Do we even stand a chance?…~ As Sonic pondered this, Knuckles only thoughts were on how to punish Nega and his machines for what they've done to all their allies. Tails was currently at work on a device he planned to use immediately at any sign of an attack. Knuckles turned around to gaze at the Master Emerald, and slowly lay a hand on its surface. Its soothing glow quickly turned into a shining alert. "They're coming!" Sonic jolt upright and leapt to his feet while Tails picked set his new device and took out the detonator. This seemed to be their last chance to thwart Negas plans.

The Eggbots began to swarm in from all sides of the temple. Once the heroes and the shrine were surrounded, Tails held out his arm and smirked, the detonator to his toy in his hand. "Nighty night scrapheap!" As Tails threw the switch, the machine began to buzz and whir, then opened up its main compartment and unleashed a massive EMP, capable of shutting down an entire city. As it blew across the army of Eggsoldiers, their eyes slowly stopped glowing and their limbs became limp. When the pulse was finished, it seemed the fight was over too soon. And it was too soon to call it over. The Eggbots slowly reactivated and stared down the trio, every last one of them.

Sonic stared around wondering how their plan had failed, but then it quickly became all too obvious. They knew that Eggman Nega had copied all of the others powers, but now they had been put to use. Strikers electrokinesis was used to enable the soldiers to defend themselves from an electrical charge pulse of any kind. EMPs wouldn't work. Sonic gazed overhead as the Eggcarrier flew above, baring down on them like a demonic omen. "Looks like our only way out is to fight guys…" Knuckles turned to Tails and nodded, signaling him to release the power source to the EMP machine. As Tails hit the other trigger, three of the almighty Chaos Emeralds, blue, yellow, and red, were ejected from the machine, and immediately floated over to the nearest chaos bearing warriors. As the mighty trio took their positions, the Eggbots prepared to fire.

"Here we go!" Sonic grabbed their hands and took off at over eight hundred miles per hour, breaking through the army at supersonic speeds. As Tails and Knuckles hung behind him, Knuckles began to awaken his true power. The light of his ancestors surrounded him and the stones began to float, then covering his fist in a stone gauntlet. "Blast away!" Sonic came to an abrupt halt and threw both tails and Knuckles, Tails using the Chaos Tornado to propel himself through the army, blowing away any machines that he only hit with a glancing blow, crushing them against the pillars and boulders. Knuckles initiated his allpowerful Chaos Drill, shredding the soldiers into shards of metal. As they landed, now slightly weakened from using so much chaos energy so soon, Knuckles grabbed one of the machines by it ankles and spun it into its comrades, knocking them down in a domino effect. Tails began to fire an array of wind orbs, and any soldiers lucky enough to get close were simply swat away by his swinging tails. Sonic continuously dashed through their ranks at supersonic speeds, crushing every soldier he came in contact with. As they fell, it seemed there was no chance they could lose. And they were right. Sonic quickly ran past his friends again and grabbed their hands, then leapt into the air and spun at his greatest speed he could achieve.

"This is it guys! Gimme everything you got!" Tails and Knuckles nodded, realizing that their own powers had grown to equal that of two emeralds. With three Chaos Emeralds and three warriors with the power of two each… there was only one outcome to this. Tails and Knuckles transferred all the chaos energy they had to him as they spun, and Sonic slowly began to glow golden, spines flaring to the heavens. As tails and Knuckles broke off, both exhausted, they landed at the sidelines and stared in awe as Sonic flew above them as the celestial being hidden within himself. Super Sonic smirked as he glared down upon the unsuspecting forces ahead of him, and before they knew what was happening, a sixth of their forces fell to an almighty Super Sonic Boost. Knuckles jaw dropped, finally realizing how much Sonic had improved over the years. He hadn't had a Super fight on his own in ages, but now he was greater than ever.

Super Sonic burst through the army at three times the speed of sound, annihilating every soldier he came in contact with. It was now clear that Super Sonic had become truly invincible. Within moments, the entire army had been destroyed, and all that was left was scraps of metal and loose bolts. Super Sonic then landed next to Tails and Knuckles, then instantly falling to his knees and returning to his normal self. His friends both held him up as the Eggcarrier flew past the island, and they all soon realized what they had done. They had given Nega another set of pieces to his puzzle. He now had the power of Super Sonic, and the power over wind and earth, as well as Knuckles strength. But were these the last pieces to the puzzle? Or is there something more?…


	9. Power of Love and Hate

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Power of Love and Hate**_

The insufferable Dr. Eggman Nega sat in his control chair in the Eggcarrier, hard at work on analyzing the data he had recently received from all nine of the great heroes. Behind his glasses was an eerie glow, blood red and demonic, as if the wasn't even human. The Doctor then placed his hand on the screen and an electrical pulse was thrust through him, transferring all the data directly into his mind. "Theeere…. Now there is only one piece remaining to the puzzle…. If my theory is correct… then Sonic will fall directly into my trap. Eggbots! Prepare for battle! Every last one of you!" The Doctors chair floated over to his left by a few yards and planted itself into the cockpit of a new mech, but this time, with an oddly demonic design. Blue metal and silver serrated claws, spikes jutting off its back and covering the back of the visor, to protect from any chances of Sonic using the same technique he had to finish off Eggman. The palms of its hands could be detached to reveal two cannons, much mightier than those of his former machines. Jet wings from the Egg Dragoon were built onto its shoulders, making it capable of flight equal to Strikers. This one machine had more power than the entire army together. "Now… It is time for me to exact my revenge…"

Amy Rose was still searching for that perfect place for her and Sonic to spend their life together, now searching in the middle of a field outside Westopolis, thinking she finally found a sunny quiet place to stay. But an ominous cloud began to spread across the field, turning the sky dark grey and starting to thunder. Amy immediately saw it as a sign, but before she got the chance to react, she found herself in the claws of Negas new toy, The Metal Nega. "Aaah! Let go of me!" Amy struggled to set herself free, but instead was tossed into a shatterproof container, and the lid was slammed shut. "I'll get out of here you know!" Amy summoned her hammer and took a mighty swing, only to find herself being electrocuted on contact. As she fall to the floor and her eyes began to close, overwhelmed by the pain, she looked into the eyes of her opponent and saw him for what he really was. Before she could say what, she fell into a deep slumber with the terrifying image of fiery red eyes burned into memory.

"Sleeep little beauty… your prince is coming…"

Sonic was racing through Westopolis itself, blazing a trail through the streets at the speed of sound. It had always been his favorite city, and thought that when the day came that he would finally settle down, he would stay close to it. Hopefully Amy would be willing to stay nearby. Little did he know that she was in Negas grasp. But his alert to her capture abruptly fell from the sky in front of him. Skid to a stop and grabbed the letter that had been jettisoned from an Eggscout. As he read it, a scowl of hatred spread across his face, and his chaos aura built to an incredible level. "Nega…. You'll PAY for this!" Sonic instantly took off for the edge of the city, where hundreds of citizens stood and stared in awe at the army of Eggbots built up in the fields on the outskirts. The army could be seen for miles, spanning across the entire field. Every prototype in his arsenal was accounted for, from the weak Eggfighters to Electric Eggknights, mounted cannons and aerial cannons, every last one could be seen from the front lines. Sonic knew it would take everything he had to even stand a chance.

*1* Sonic could already see the towering gargantuan Metal Nega standing in the field at the back of the army, with the capsule containing Amy in his grasp. "Ok then…. You wanna play? LETS PLAY!" Sonic instantly took off into the army at supersonic speeds, landing crushing blows to every machine in his path, ignoring the array of plasma missiles being launched in his direction. Suddenly, Sonic was shot in the shoulder and flipped into the air, ignoring the pain, then landed on top of one of the Eggknights. As he leapt off, Sonic began an array of homing attacks across the army, making a beeline for Eggman Nega, intent on freeing Amy quickly. An Eggknight swung its mighty sword at Sonics legs, intending to leave him legless and powerless, but Sonic caught the flat end of the blade, smacking him into the air before coming down with a mighty stop, crushing many of the soldiers under his feet. They ones surrounding him prepared to fire, but he was gone in a flash. Sonic was already yards fifty yards away, burning a path through the army at twice the speed of sound. He was almost half way to Negas machine, but he was slowly taking more and more hits, ignoring the pain of each plasma shot. ~Come on, come on…~ Sonic slowly sped up, pushing his limits, his legs slowly weakening under him. Suddenly, he found himself running straight for a wall of electric Eggknights shields. He couldn't jump in time, and his foot caught the top of a shield, electrocuting him and landing him face first in the dirt. As Sonic tried to get back up, he found himself stuck under the weight of an Eggfighters foot, being slowly crushed.

"Rrrrr…….. I c-cant move…" Sonic had nothing left in him. Not a single homing attack, spindash, or Sonic Boost. His fur singed, dirt rubbed into his eyes, muscles weak from pushing himself so hard, Sonic couldn't fight back. But then he heard a voice in his head. A familiar voice that he couldn't say no to. One that had driven him so far this time.

"Sonic, you cant give up! I cant lose you. I love you…"

A golden spark flickered across Sonic as he pushed himself up, flipping the Eggsoldier off of his back, then got in stance and took off once again, further into the depths of his own personal hell. The Metal Nega towered twenty stories over him only a hundred yards ahead. A storm striking over them both seemed to foretell an omniscient doom, but Sonic had no reason to listen to destiny. He forged his own path, and once again, it would be the path to victory. As his thoughts lay on Amy and the plasma bullets continued to bounce off of him, he was slowly shrouded in golden sparks. This was the power of love. This was the power of hate. This was the power to protect. As he reached the Metal Nega, Eggman Nega commanded the mighty machine to fight back. It swung down its mighty arm and the serrated claws tore at the ground, grabbing Sonic and cutting deep under his skin. Sonic used Chaos Control and warped out of its grasp, then landing a homing attack on its visor, leaving a small crack. The Doctor yelled in disgust. "You little pest! You'll pay for that!" The Doctors almighty mech opened its wrist and fired a massive plasma blast in Sonics direction. Being midair, Sonic didn't have the ability to dodge this. He had put all his power into Chaos Control, meaning her couldn't use the Air Boost. He was doomed. The explosion could be seen for miles, and the citizens of Westopolis feared that their hero had fallen. Sonics body lay on the ground, battered, cut, and burnt, barely breathing. The army surrounded his body and their programming told them that their mission was complete. Sonic was defeated, soon to die. Amy Rose slowly awakened in her glass prison and peered out from behind the glass to see her beloved fallen. Tears quickly came to her eyes and she let out a scream. "SOOONIIIIIIIC!"

His eyes opened with the fury of a thousand angered gods. Emotions of love for Amy and hate for Eggman Nega quickly took control and golden sparks began to fly around him, his wounds healing shut. As the light spilled across the field, many of the soldiers were blown away, his spines flared to the heavens, his fur glowing golden. Super Sonic had emerged. And there wasn't a Chaos Emerald in sight. This was the true power of love and hate. The power of the chaos within. Eggman Nega stared in pleasure, analyzing the data he had been after this whole time; The data on how to become Super Form without Chaos Emeralds, something only Sonic could achieve. "Sooo, THIS is your true power? Well, SHOW ME!"

"Alright, you asked for it! HYA!" Super Sonic took off and bolted through Amys prison, breaking in and out with ease, carrying her through the sky.

"Sonic! You're ok!" Amy gave Sonic a tender kiss and held on tight, in tears of joy. Sonic smiled and turned around, facing the army again, ready to charge.

"Hold on tight Amy!" Super Sonic flew back into the army and crashed through at three times sound, crushing everything in his path. As the machines fell one by one, Metal Nega continued to fire plasma cannons, but not a single one would hit its target. Super Sonic was far too fast. In a last stitch effort, all of the army used self destruct and Sonic simple flew through unharmed, but then realized it was simply a distraction. When the smoke cleared, Sonic was impacted with the Metal Negas battery laser, powered by the full energy of the machine. Sonic quickly dropped Amy out of the way of the blast and blocked with all the strength he could muster. As the beam bent around him, the light swallowing Sonic whole, his own light grew and Sonic slowly began to force his way though the beam, then with the strength and grace of a god, Sonic flew directly through the center of the beam and into the Metal Negas chest. A few small explosions were set off from the inside of the mechs chest before Sonic came shooting out its back, the great machine instantly going limp. Eggman Nega stared in amazement, his glasses crooked, beady eyes widened, and mouth gaping.

"H-h-how?!" Before he could figure out the answer for himself, Super Sonic appeared hovering in front of the open cockpit, arms crossed, and giving Nega a stern stare.

"Because NOBODY messes with me, my friends OR my girl!" Sonic reached out and picked him up by the collar of his jacket, then pulled him out of the cockpit and into open air. "Now its YOUR turn to go in the slammer!" Super Sonic flew into the distance, warping away just before the mech fell apart and was engulfed in a fiery explosion, releasing a tower of violet flames into the sky. Within a second, they both appeared just outside Eggmans jail cell. Dr Eggman looked up into the eyes of Eggman Nega and somehow didn't look too shocked, only depressed.

"Well, didn't take them too long to catch you, did it?" Eggman continued to write equations on the wall and waved at Sonic to just get it over with and toss him in. Sonic did just that. As Eggman Nega landed on the floor next to his ancestor, he jolted upright and scrambled for the door, but Sonic hit the switch in time to shut him in.

"Good riddance Nega…" Sonic turned around and powered down just as Amy had caught up, then fell to his knees in weakness.

"Sonic!" Amy ran over and held him up, then started to lead Sonic out of the room and to the exit around the corner. "Are you ok?…."

Eggman Nega sat against the wall, and as Sonic got out of earshot, began to laugh. Eggman simply stared and wondered what he was laughing about, but not for long. Negas body began to twist and melt into a swarm of nanytes, which them reformed into a monstrous beast that Eggman knew all too well. As its shadow cast over him and the monstrosity continued to laugh, Eggmans eyes widened in horror at the machine he had created himself. "N-n-no! N-n-not You again!"


	10. Metals Madness

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Metals Madness**_

Sonic slowly limped out of the GUN Headquarters, leaning on his beloved Amys shoulder. Amy looked into Sonics eyes worriedly, realizing that this had been the toughest fight of his life. She quickly tried to think of a way to cheer him up. "Hey hun, guess what? I think I've found where we're gonna build the house." Amy smiled lightly, hoping the news would cheer him up. "In that field outside the city, near your favorite tree." Sonic looked back into her eyes and smiled a bit, but still far too exhausted to do much.

"That's perfect Amy… We'll start as soon as possible." They soon both reached the front gate, and were met by the other heroes, who had seen Sonics latest battle for themselves. Shadow stepped up to Sonic and smirked slightly.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in ya. Must been tough for ya to make it past all them" Shadow was slightly insulting Sonic for his injuries, but Sonic took it as a compliment, knowing that's as much as he'll get from Shadow.

"Better than you coulda done, Ultimate Fail." Sonic chuckled as he watched Shadow steam up and turn away in a huff, but just as the others were about to speak up, there was an explosion inside the base. Sonic was instantly back in battle mode, holding himself up and ready to fight whatever just caused the explosion. "Lets go team." Sonic ran back inside, headed back toward the holding cells. As they all approached the holding cells, they realized there weren't any cells left. The entire building had been destroyed, and the only thing the could see among the rubble was the beaten and bloody Dr Eggman. They all ran over to the Doc and knelt over to help him up, actually worried for the old man. Sonic was the first to reach him of course. "Eggy, you ok?"

"I-I'll be fine. There are other matters at hand. There never was an Eggman Nega for this dimension. I don't have any living relatives remaining to create such an offspring. He was in a disguise all along! You have to stop him before it's too late!" Eggman was on all fours, blood dripping off his crooked nose, his suit torn in a few places.

"Who?" Before Eggman could answer, Tails tapped Sonics shoulder and he looked at his old friend to see Tails staring in horror at whatever was in front of him, pointing at the monstrosity, shaking in fear. Sonic looked in the same direction and his eyes widened in horror. Atop a spire of rubble was the almighty Neo Metal Sonic, his arms outstretched, gazing to the skies, cape shimmering in the air, like a living shadow. Metal slowly tilted his head back down and stared into Sonics eyes, his own red glowing eyes piercing through his soul.

"How long has it been? Five years? Ten? It doesn't matter to me….. For I've been suffering a thousand long years of hatred and discontent. A thousand years of planning how to kill you….. And today, I will exact my revenge, by first humiliating you, showing you all how worthless you truly are!" Metal rose into the air, surrounded by violet lightning, and his body slowly became nanytes once again. "And I'll do it with all of the powers I copied from you! To prove that I am greater!" Metals body slowly grew several attachments, including a gold ring over his turbine, Knuckles shovel claws, with enlarged arms, the wings of the Egg Dragoon, Werehog shoes, and the shoulders of the Eggbeater Prototype 3. As his new body formed, the heroes could only stare in horror while their most powerful adversary breached any level of power they had seen before. The lighting soon stopped and Metal turned his head back down to them, glaring into Sonics eyes once more.

"Now show me your pitiful best!" Sonic growled and leapt into the air, pushing himself into a spin and hurling toward Metals head. Metal Sonic simply tilted his head to the side and let Sonic pass by, then looked back ahead of him as Knuckles rose up for an uppercut. Metal kept his arms crossed and simply kicked Knuckles in the face with his spiked foot, then grabbed Tails tails as he swung them at him. He then threw Tails into Blaze through her fire blast and flicked away Shadows Chaos Spear, followed by taking Omegas punch to the face and not budging an inch, then electrocuting him with violet lightning, forcing Omega to retract. Rouge flew at him with a Tornado Drill Kick, only to have her ankle grabbed and twisted, leaving that leg useless, them being thrown to the ground. Silver then lifted a mass of rubble and tried to hold Metal in place with it, trapping him in a cocoon of rubble, but Metal stood still for a few moments and with just a focus of his power, the rubble was reduced to dust. Striker flew in with a lighting blade and prepared to slice through his head, but he was countered by a similar lightning blade, only ten times as powerful, electrocuting him and causing Striker to fall from the skies. Metal had just successfully blocked the entire heroes team.

Sonic got back up and tried to kick Metal from behind, but even though it made contact, Metal was unphased. He was suddenly thrown back by an electrical surge, realizing that it would take everything they had to defeat this new Metal Sonic. Tails and Knuckles gathered next to him and the Chaos Emeralds gathered around the three, beginning to spin and shine brightly as Sonic stood back up. "Metal… I'll never forgive you for what you've done. NEVER!" the Chaos Emeralds were quickly pushed to their limits and bonded with the three heroes, their spines flaring to the heavens, fur shining golden yellow, Tails now with seven tails, and Knuckles with larger claws. They thought they had the power they would need, but there was more to come. Metal began to laugh maniacally, then glared into Sonics eyes as his own flickered out.

"On the contrary… You will pay for all the suffering you have dealt me!" Metal Sonics eye panels suddenly lit up in blood red, his blue steel turning to black, an evil aura building around him. Violet lightning began to strike around them and the skies went black as Metals form became complete. "This is my true power! I am SuperDark Metal Sonic!"


	11. The Fallout

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Fallout**_

The ten heroes stood and stared as their worst nightmares came true. Metal Sonic had now emerged as Super-Dark Metal Sonic. His cape seemed as a moving shadow, his eyes the fiery windows to hell. The black metals of his hide no longer reflected a single ray of light, but emitted a great shadow across the land. The world had never seen an evil so great. And its wrath was about to be felt by the world. Sonic slowly regained his posture and gazed into his fiery red eyes, seeing only hatred and malice. He knew what had to be done to win. It had to be him. He was the only one who could ever beat Metal Sonic, and always will be the only one.

"This is it guys… Give them to me, all seven. Its time I showed him what real power is." the others nodded and summoned out the seven Chaos Emeralds, the celestial gems that held the key to their victory. They began to encircle Sonic and dance around him as if controlled by some outer force. Their graceful, powerful dance created a sphere of power around Sonic as he himself began to follow their lead, spinning faster and faster until he was a blue blur among a pool of golden energy. His fur started to glow a golden yellow, spines flaring to the heavens. Before anyone had time to move back, Sonic came to a sudden stop and a pulse of golden chaos energy shot across the leveled base, revealing Sonic as his greatest level of power. Super Sonic has once again emerged for the fight.

"This is it Metal. I wont let you hurt another living soul. You'll pay for what you've done with your life! Your life in return for all the ones you've taken here today." Super Sonic took off and attempted to tackle Metal Sonic into the skies, but Metal had entirely dodged. Sonic found himself alone a few hundred feet in the air, and began to look around for any signs of Metal Sonic. Before he could sense his presence, Metal used Chaos Control and appeared behind Sonic, landing a solid kick into his back, throwing Sonic across the skies. As he recovered, Metal was already gone again. Sonics eyes began to twitch in realization of what he was facing. Sonic was no longer the fastest thing on Earth. Metal Sonic was faster, stronger, and all around better. Sonic suddenly found himself under fire, and turned around to see Metal Sonic firing lightning bolts and pyro shots in his direction. Not only did he now have Sonics powers improved, but his friends powers as well. All of them. Sonic began to swerve around the array of fire and lightning, barely able to dodge a single shot.

"You cannot win Sonic! This is the end for you!" Metal Sonic was suddenly directly in front of him, and Sonic suddenly felt a bit cold. He looked down to find that Metal had punched him in the stomach with his newly attached shovel claws, blood dripping from the wound. Sonics eyes began to twitch again, and as he felt himself blacking out, one image came to his mind. If he failed now, all of his friends would be in danger. Amy would be in danger. Sonic knew that he couldn't let that happen, so he grabbed Metals arm and slowly pushed him away, then smirked as he knew what had to be done.

"Chaos Control." Sonic suddenly disappeared as Metal felt himself being bashed from all sides, small scratches being left in his armor. Metal simply thrust out his arm and caught Sonic by the throat, his body lurching forward for a moment, then falling limp.

"Lets see what I can take from your mind, shall we?…" Metal began to search Sonics memories and deep within his subconscious, found what he desired. A power greater than that of the Chaos Emeralds. A power that had been locked away fifteen years prior. "Why thank you Sonic.. I must say… that's quite a little secret you're keeping…" Metal punched him in the gut once again, then electrocuted him. Sonic gasped aloud for a moment, then quickly passed out, the Chaos Emeralds released from his unconscious body. "And I'll be needing these…" Metal reached out to the Chaos Emeralds and absorbed them all, further extending his power, then dropped Sonic from the skies. As he fell, Knuckles threw Amy into the skies after him, catching Sonic half way and landing safely.

"Sonic! Wake up, please!" Amy shook his slightly, then took a gold ring from her pocket and used it to heal his wounds. Sonic slowly awoke and stared into the skies as he saw Metal use Chaos Control to warp away. He instantly jolted upright, his breathing fast, eyes shrunken in shock.

"We have to go to the altar, NOW!" Shadow nodded and quickly used Chaos Control to send them all to the majestic Angel Island. As they appeared there, Sonic found that it was too late. Metal hovered over the altar, directly above the Master Emerald, with the Chaos Emeralds in their place. Before anyone besides Sonic knew what he was doing, it had already begun.

"Soach eht seifinu taht eno eht si relortnoc eht, traeh eht yb dehcirne rewop, rewop si soach!" As the chant was completed, the Master Emerald turned black and split into seven pieces, which then bonded with the Chaos Emeralds. As the pieces fused with the Chaos Emeralds, a massive storm formed overhead and a tornado surrounded the altar. The all-powerful Dark Super Emeralds were forged. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stared in horror as their greatest foe now reached an even greater level of power. Metal Sonic reached down and forged the red Dark Super Emerald into his right arm, and the other six began to float around him. "This power will fuel me, as well as my factories! My army shall be complete within a day!" Metal Sonic warped away with Chaos Control as the storm settled and the Island once again seemed peaceful. Yet Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knew that it wouldn't last for more than a few minutes….


	12. The Super Emeralds

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Super Emeralds**_

"SUPER EMERALDS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" An infuriated Shadow the Hedgehog was in Knuckles face, inquiring about the latest spectacle they had beheld. "If you'd told us about the Super Emeralds before, we could have won!" Sonic sat in a hunch on a rock near the temple, his beloved Amy Rose at his side, trying to comfort him. Sonic slowly looked up to Shadow, his eyes reflecting a deep sorrow, but his face expressionless.

"We swore to ourselves that we'd never let that power escape again…" Shadows expression calmed as he turned to Sonic inquisitively. 

"What do you mean by 'again'?" 

Knuckles slowly closed his eyes as his vision blurred into a flashback, a memory of when they first came across such power. "It all started back when Eggman first landed on Angel Island…. When me and Sonic first met. As Sonic and I regathered the Chaos Emeralds, Eggmans technology slowly advanced, soon making machines that me and Sonic together at the time couldn't defeat. Eventually, when Sonic and I brought the Chaos Emeralds to the altar, we came across the scriptures containing the Chaos Chant. As I recited it, the Master Emerald split its power between them and created the Super Emeralds."

Tails turned toward them and continued the tale. "When we discovered what kind of power they held, we used them to defeat Eggman. But soon after, natural disasters struck around the world, because there was no Master Emerald to control their power." Shadow simply stared, finally starting to acknowledge why they hadn't told him. Sonic looked back up and overt to Shadow, seeing the end of the story in the back of his head, as if it were yesterday. 

"As soon as we realized what they were doing to the Earth, we recreated the Master Emerald and sealed that power away. We hoped it had been for good…" Sonic looked back to the ground, hunched over and deep into a depression. He had just lost to someone because they were too fast for him. Faster than the one who had called himself the fastest thing alive. Amy held Sonic tight, deeply worried about her beloved. Shadow finally understood what they were up against. 

"So if we don't stop him soon enough, the whole world is going to fall apart?" Knuckles simply looked Shadow in the eyes and nodded, more serious than he's ever been. He witnessed their power himself, so he knew exactly what they were up against. Shadow looked back to Sonic and seemed to have a glimmer of acceptance in his eyes. 

"Well Sonic? You're the only one of us who can really beat this thing, so what are you just sitting around for?" Sonic just closed his eyes and shook his head as Amy held on tighter, trying to understand how he felt. 

"I don't have what it takes to beat him… I couldn't before… and I cant now.." Sonic slowly stood up and walked away, his head hanging in self pity as he turned his back on his friends and his lover. Amy held out her hand to try and stop him, but kept silent when she saw the look in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before, and feared that there was nothing she could do. Sonic just kept walking as the others watched the one who had brought them all together walk the path of self destruction, not run, but walk. The Sonic they knew was gone. And no amount of fighting could bring him back this time. 


	13. Memories

_Sonic: Fall to Darkness_

_Chapter 13_

_Memories_

**The blue blur had been slowed to a snails pace since his loss against Metal Sonic. He knew the world was slowly but surely coming to an end, but he saw that there wasn't a chance of victory if he were to fight it. As Sonic sluggishly stepped up the side of a steep hill, he kept wondering how his old home town has been doing without him. That very place he pondered about was his destination. He hadn't been there for years, and only stopped in for a day or two on the rare occasion he passed it. As he crested the hill, e found that it had changed much since he was last home. The town was under attack.**

"**What?!" Sonic peered over his home town, slowly burning to the ground and under siege by an army of Metal Sonic prototypes, from Silver Sonic to Mecha Sonic. Sonic acted on his old instinct and tore the ground to shreds as he sped down the hillside. The dozens of prototypes instantly detected Sonics movement and dropped what they were doing as they all turned their heads toward their new target. As Sonic reached the bottom of the hill, he froze in place as he stared into the fiery red eyes of the Silver Sonic prototype. The prototypes expected Sonic would barrel into them at full speed, but saw this as an advantage. **

**A Mecha Sonic prototype opened the machine gun built into its arm and prepared to fire, just before its barrel was bent by a flying rock. As the gun fired, the round bounced back into its ammo cartridge and every bullet in its arm was set off, immediately blasting its arm off. The machine reached over and grabbed the stump hanging from its right shoulder, and gazed to its left where the rock came from. Sonic looked in the same direction and smiled wide as he came to see two very familiar faces.**

"**Manic! Sonia!"**

"**What took you so long bro?" The rose colored hedgehog girl leapt into the air and came crashing down on one of the Silver Sonic prototypes, crushing its internal engines and causing a sudden fiery explosion. As the armless Mecha Sonic gazed into the flames, Sonia leapt out and landed a single punch to its face, breaking the machines neck and causing its head to go flying across the town. **

"**We almost thought you forgot us!" The green hedgehog in an orange vest raised his arms and the ground underneath two of the prototypes began to lift, just before they both found themselves crushed between two sheets of solid stone. Sonic decided it wasn't right to let his siblings have all the fun. His fear quickly melted away as he boosted into the fray, crushing three of the machines in a single dash, and suddenly realized as he came to a skidding halt, that there was another directly behind him. Before he stopped skidding, Sonic leapt backwards and landed on its head, then boosted himself off, crushing the Mecha Sonic against the ground, and landing on top of a group of three with a mighty stomp, crushing them all without any real attempt. **

**Sonic calmed down for a moment, but only just before Manic stepped up next to him and tapped his shoulder, pointing to another enemy standing behind Sonic. As he swiftly turned around, he found himself staring into the eyes of a prototype of the original Metal Sonic. The same one he had fought on Little Planet fourteen years prior. Sonic froze in place once again as this image melted in his mind, reshaping into the real Metal Sonic, the only one who had ever beaten him. Before Sonic had the nerve to react, he was kicked in the stomach and sent crashing through the wall of a burning house. As he slowly got up and looked around, he recognized a picture sitting on a table next to him. It was a picture of himself, Sonia, and Manic, all sitting together under the big oak out back, with Amy Rose sneaking up in the background. It was his parents old house. His childhood home. And now Metal had the nerve to burn it down. As it slowly collapsed around him, Sonic completely ignored the sounds of Manic and Sonia struggling against the prototype outside. He simply picked up the picture as his memory went back to that day….**

"**Manic, come here bro! I wanna race!" The young Sonic stood in position by the tree, facing down the path toward town hall. **

"**Fine, I know you're gonna win, but just for old times sake, ok?" Manic got into position, then stared at Sonic inquisitively as Sonic began to chuckle a bit. **

"**But this time bro, I'm gonna use my TRUE speed!" **

**Sonics memory skipped for a moment, the memory blocked out mostly from that point, but one thing he clearly remembered. Only a few moments after he had used his true speed, everything he had passed was in ruins. The citizens of Knothole thought he was a monster. They forbid him from ever using his true speed again and restrained him from using it. Then it all came back to him at once.**

"**SONIC, WE NEED A LIL HELP OUT HERE!" Manic was held tight in the prototypes grasp, and was quickly thrown to the ground a few yards away. Both Sonia and Manics eyes widened as they began to back up, away from the machine. But they weren't backing away because of him. They were backing away because they had seen what Sonic had just done. His blue spines flared to the heavens and Sonic was suddenly across the field and the Metal Sonic prototype fell to pieces as Sonic quickly returned to normal in the blink of an eye. Nobody but those three knew how Sonic had done it. And soon, Metal Sonic himself would experience true speed. **


	14. True Speed

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**True Speed**_

Around the world, Metals factories had fallen one by one, under the crushing force of the remaining heroes. Six of the Super Emeralds had been collected, and now only one remained. The one built into Metal Sonics arm. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, and Striker all met at the foot of Metal Sonics iron palace, built from the crashed remains of the Eggcarrier. Amy was waiting there for them, doing reconnaissance on the base. The jagged spiked towers of his palace were surrounded on all sides by an army of Metal Sonic prototypes, and sitting at the top of the highest tower, on his demonic throne, was Metal Sonic himself. Amy turned toward them and nodded, giving them the clear to charge in. Shadow turned back to the rest of them and removed two of his rings. "This is it. CHARGE!" Shadows power began to flood forth through the army, then followed by the heroes themselves. One by one they fell to masses of lighting blades, Chaos Spears, Wind Orbs, punches, fire blasts, and scrap from the fallen. When Metal realized the power they had collected, he simply waved his arm and the entire army froze in place, then cleared an open battlefield for them to tread as Metal Sonic descended the stairs from his godly throne.

"So… you believe you can defeat me?…. Preposterous…." Metal stepped directly into Rouges vampiric mist, but having scanned that power himself, he only drew power from it, draining the energy from his army into himself, and drawing it from Rouge in a moments notice. As Rouge fell to weakness and Omega caught her, Shadows anger took over as he reached for his last two rings. Before he could remove a third however, time seemed to stop. Shadow looked to see whos hand had grabbed his wrist to find himself staring into a pair of very familiar green eyes. Metal crossed his arms and stared, wondering what Sonic was doing here at the moment, after such a humiliating defeat before. Sonic pushed Shadows hand down and stepped up in front, only a few feet from Metal.

"I want a rematch. But this time, lets start with a race, shall we? My normal form versus yours, from here, to the other side of the continent." If Metal had a mouth, he would have smiled, slightly amused by the assured look in Sonics eyes.

"Very well, Sonic… you shall have your race. And when it is over, I shall annihilate this world!" Metal got into position, the storm overhead building to ungodly strength, an omen of destruction. But for a moment, a single ray of light came down from the heavens, and Sonic stepped into it, looking straight to the skies.

"You can have a head start…" Metal was even more amused by this. Sonic was doomed to lose horribly from the start, but now giving Metal the lead? He must have been suicidal. Or was it more?

"Very well….. See you at the end of the world." Metal Sonics wings spread to full length and thrust him forward at mach three, and out of sight without a moments notice. Now it was Sonics turn.

"Its time I stopped holding back." Sonic slowly reached down for his gold buckles, given to him by the people of Knothole, right after the third defeat of Eggman. Right after he had shown his true speed for the first time. Now it was time for that power to be unlocked. A heavenly ringing sang out through the iron maze as the first buckle was removed, and Sonics spines slowly rose to the heavens, his blue aura growing to unbelievable levels. He bent back down and removed the second buckle, letting out another heavenly ringing.

*1* Sonics power exploded forth as he took off at mach four, catching up to Metal Sonic within moments, everything around him a blur, yet everything around him had slowed down in his eyes. Metal sensed something approaching at incredible speeds, and as he turned around, he saw Sonic pass him at breakneck speed. Metal decided to stop holding back and matched his mach four, catching up with Sonic and leaving them head to head, yet Sonic hadn't even broken a sweat. He only smirked and said a few words that would be burned into Metals memory for the rest of his existence.

"Now I'll show you what true speed really is!" Before Metal could react, Sonic was off at mach five, hypersonic speed. Everything Sonic passed, let it be a street sign or a skyscraper, it was a blur as Sonic passed straight through the rubble of this war torn world. As Sonic came to a dense forest, he began to quickstep through the trees, not breaking a mile in his pace, winding in and out of the trees fast enough to rip all the leaves right off of them as he passed.

Metal had seen enough. Sonic was at least fifty miles away now, but as he charged himself with the power of the Dark Super Emerald, Chaos Control caught him up in fraction of a second. Sonic looked to his left and saw Metal flying there, then smiled wide and started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Look down!" Metal followed Sonics instructions and looked down, realizing that they were both over water, Sonic running on its surface. "I passed the finish line already! Before you used Chaos Control!" Sonic continued to laugh. While Metal was only infuriated. He immediately flew ahead and began to fire violet lighting in his direction, but Sonic jumped before the lightning impacted the water, and a deafening clang rang out as Sonic landed a spin directly into his chin. As Metal gazed into the skies, he suddenly saw Sonic coming straight down overtop of him. Before Metal could react, Sonic landed a mach five spinning axe-kick onto his right arm, shattering his newly built gauntlet, and removing the Dark Super Emerald, which Sonic immediately took hold of, then continued to run across the seas, with all seven of the great Super Emeralds surrounding him, back in their neutral state.

The infuriated Metal Sonic roared out his hatred as the skies turned black and his metal hide reflected the color, his eyes becoming pools of blood red light, his cape swimming through the air as a shadow. He immediately grabbed Sonic by the throat and warped them both back to his palace, directly in front of the others. "You may have won the race, but you will lose your life!" Sonic simply smirked and activated Chaos Control, warping out of his grasp in an instant. Sonic stood among his friends, his spines falling into place once again, but his power was still growing.

"So you wanna play that way? Alright then. I'll show you something I haven't done in years!" The Super Emeralds began to shine bright, encasing Sonic in a sphere of multicolored chaos energy. The greatest power the world has ever seen is about to be reborn…

*for 1, look up His World Zebrahead*


	15. Rise to Light: Return of Hyper Sonic

_**Sonic: Fall to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Rise to Light: Return of Hyper Sonic**_

Super Dark Metal Sonic stood across from his eternal rival, the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog, once again locked in mortal combat. But this time, they were more powerful than they have ever been in their lives. And now Sonic would prove himself once again as the fastest thing alive, on a whole new level. "Metal Sonic… you took our powers… you took the worlds power… and you took the greatest power in the world…. Now… I'll show you what happens when you mess with us using that kind of power!" Sonic closed his eyes and held out his hands as the Super Emeralds began to glow brighter. "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the chaos!"

*1* Sonics spines suddenly flared to the heavens once again, his body slowly changing between the colors of the seven Super Emeralds. The great gems danced around him, quickly picking up speed until they came to a sudden stop and thrust inward, binding with Sonic and creating the greatest power the world has ever seen. His fur was flashing the seven colors of the emeralds so quickly you would have sworn he was white, and as bright as a star. Hyper Sonic has returned!

"Alright Metal.. Lets finish this!" Sonic took to the skies at mach ten, but he could already reach this speed at Super form. Sonic was holding back for now, until he was out of range of anyone he could harm. Metal quickly followed, not yet afraid of the power Sonic had just unleashed. Yet his fear slowly grew as the data on this form came pouring in, reaching power levels he could not understand. Sonic was at a whole new level, and only getting stronger by the second. And this was a form that Metal couldn't copy. He finally thought that this may be the end of him.

"Lets go!" Hyper Sonic took off at mach twenty-five, crashing into Metal before he could even see Sonic move, and then threw him across the skies. Metal crashed into the peak of a mountain and slowly flew out, his metal hide already dented and worn.

~How could he have so much power?~ Before Metal could answer himself, Sonic was already spinning straight towards him, and landed another crushing blow into his left wing, blasting it right off. Metal spun around and ejected the other wing, simply floating there through sheer power. "Fine then, take THIS!" Metal began to rain violet lighting from the overhead storm, but Sonic dodged every strike with ease, mocking Metal with his signature smirk. "DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" Metal flew forth and removed the ring over his turbine, boosting his speed up to mach twenty. As they collided, Metal thrust out his shovel clawed fist and punched Sonic in the jaw, but pulled his fist back to find it broken and short circuiting. "WHAT!?" Sonic took the opening and upper-draft kicked him in the chin, sending Metal out into space, Sonic following tight behind.

"This is it!" Sonic spun right into Metals back and thrust him further into space, and past the remaining half of the moon. Metal Sonics new attachments slowly melted off, and his black aura simmered down. He stood bare as Neo Metal Sonic when Sonic finally let him go, but he wasn't finished yet. "Now for the big finale!" Sonic suddenly appeared spinning over Metals head, then came crashing down at mach twenty-five, his pace quickly rising as they plummeted to the ground, Metals form slowly shifting back into the original Metal Sonic once again. His deformation completed with only a few miles to go, and he looked down for just a moment to see the ground in his face. Metals last processed thought was one for the world to remember.

"There can only be one Sonic"

A crater at least a mile wide was left on the Earths surface, and deep within this crater, lay the scrap of Metal Sonic. Hyper Sonic stood beside the crater, smiling down upon the signs of his victory. The others quickly ran over to Sonic as he deformed to his normal self and collapsed, Amy Rose tenderly catching him. Knuckles immediately took the Super Emeralds and warped over to Angel Island, to reforge the Master Emerald, and set the world straight. Within minutes, the storms ceased, the seas calmed, and light returned through the clouds. Sonic slowly awoke and gazed to the heavens, and then into the heavenly eyes of his beloved Amy Rose. "Well….. Looks like we can finally build that house." They both smiled widely and shared a tender kiss, finally feeling at ease after weeks of fighting. Metal Sonic was finally gone, and the world was once again at rest….

Meanwhile, within the rubble of the Solaris temple in the Soleanna desert, the repair crew lacked to notice that one of the pieces turned black for a moment, a piece depicting a spike-headed devil in armor…


End file.
